MU2K14:Red Spartan & Arachne
by Marvel Universe 2K14
Summary: Mayday Parker and Shannon Carter are trapped in the 616 universe with no means of getting home. With help from Madame Web the young heroine venture to start a new beginning for themselves.
1. Chapter 1

RED SPARTAN & ARACHNE #1

NEW BEGINNINGS PART 1

By:Chris"TheMtVernonKid"Bennett

Earth-982; The Metropolitan Museum of Art,New York City

The museum heavily guarded due to a string of robbery attempts. Amongst the guards two friends Shannon Carter aka American Dream and May Parker aka Spider-Girl are watching .

American Dream: So you think The Met will be hit next May?

Spider-Girl: You bet, take a look at this.

Spider-Girl hands American Dream a museum flyer.

American Dream: The Totsuka-no-Tsurugi

Spider-Girl: You have no idea what it is do you,Shannon?

American Dream: Not really.

Spider-Girl: Well legend says it was the sword that the Shinto god of the sea and storms, Susanoo used to slay Yamata no Orochi ,the Eight-Forked Serpent with.

American Dream: Jeez! Miss Brain.

Spider-Girl: What ? I can't help it that I'm smart.

Suddenly,the guards rush out of the museum choking on some sort of gas.

American Dream: Guess it's showtime ready May?

Spider-Girl: (shouting from a distant) Way ahead of you girl!

The two spring into attack entering the smoke filled museum. However the smoke was to thick to see through.

American Dream: (coughing) Can't see.

Spider-Girl: (coughing) Thank God for spider-sense.

The Spider-Girl with the help of her spider sense guides her friend through the smoke until they can see a figure.

Spider-Girl : Hold it ! No way not you again.

American Dream: Spider-Girl you know this man?

Spider-Girl: Yeah, he's called Spyral he's a thief. Thought you were in prison?

Spyral: Well ,I'm sorry Spider-Girl. This sword is priceless . What's that saying once a thief always a thief.

American Dream: Just hand over the sword,pal.

Spyral: (smiling) I say no!

Spyral fires a energy blast at the two heroines. They both dodge the blast. American Dream hurls her shield at Spyral but he forms a protective shield.

Spider-Girl: Sorry about that forgot to tell you he can do that. Let's just hope he doesn't do the other thing.

American Dream: What's the other thing?

Spyral starts to open portals surround ing the two.

Spider-Girl: Don't fall into the portals .

American Dream: You don't have to tell me twice. So how do we get around the m?

Spider-Girl: Like this come on. You first.

Spider-Girl gives American Dream a huge ally-oop to flip over the portal. While in mid-air hurls her shield again at a fleeing Spyral . This time connecting tripping him and dropping the sword.

American Dream: Gotcha!

Spyral: Damn you. Take this ...

Spider-Girl: Oh know you don't!

Spider-Girl webs Spyral's hands up before he could shoot another blast.

American Dream: Nice work.

Spider-Girl: Thanks. As for you Spyral what happened to you ? I thought our last run in changed your look on life?

Spyral spits at the duo's feet.

Spyral: If you thought I'd change Spider-Girl you're just plain stupid . Just take me in if you can.

American Dream: If we can? Look pal it's over .

Spider-Girl: Something is wrong spider-sense is going crazy,girl.

Spyral: Too late ladies look behind you.

The ladies look behind to see a huge massive portal.

Spyral: (laughing) Something I learned I can now create portals mentally including this.

A strong vacuum began to build from the portal. Sucking in everything in its radius.

American Dream: Spider-Girl, hang on tho something!

Spider-Girl: I can stick to the ground remember! Spyral stop this!

Spyral: Sorry ladies not gonna happen so long.

The heroines hang on with all their strength however the vacuum was just to powerful sucking in American Dream.

Spider-Girl: Shannon!

Spyral: Looks like you friend is gone. God only know where,but you and your sticky fingers such a bother.

Spyral kicks Spider-Girl sending her into towards the portal. He smiles feeling a sense of victory however with a last effort Spider-Girl shoot a web-line towards Spyral.

Spider-Girl: If we go you go with Spyral! Buckle up it's gonna be a helluva ride!

Spyral: Noooooooooooo!

The portal closes only leaving silence.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

RED SPARTAN & ARACHNE #2

NEW BEGINNING PART 2

By:Chris"TheMtVernonKid"Bennett

Previously

Spider-Girl and American Dream investigate a series of robbery attempts at the Metropolitan Museum of Art. The two discover the thief is Spyral someone Spider-Girl had a run-in with a while ago. The super-powered thief tangled with the two heroines. In the end Spyral opened a portal and send both through. However Spider-Girl had enough strength to pull Spyral with them. Where they landed we find out.

Time,8:45PM ;Location Unknown

Spider-Girl: (coughing) Oh man. Shannon! Where are you! Where our we?

The young heroine searches for her friend.

Until something catches her eye.

American Dream: Wow ,what a rush but I'm okay hope May is alright as well. Did I land in a junkyard? May! Please answer,girl.

Spider-Girl: Shannon! Over here.

American Dream races to her friend until she sees Spider-Girl looking down at something.

Spider-Girl: You okay?

American Dream: Yeah. How are you?

Spider-Girl: Got a headache but fine . Look.

American Dream: Oh my God.

The two look down and find Spyral.

Spyral: (coughing) Well..Well guess we all made it.

Spider-Girl: You piece of crap where are?

Spyral: (laughing)

American Dream: From what I can tell we're in a junkyard.

Spider-Girl: But where?

Spyral: I guess that's for you to find out,heroes.

American Dream: And why is that?

Spyral reveals something he was hiding from the two. He was impaled through chest with a sharp metal stake.

Spider-Girl: No! Stay with us,man. Shannon help!

Spyral: (laughing) Looks like I win in the end. You two are trap here...suckers.

Spyral hands drop and the thief departs.

Spider-Girl: (shaking Spyral) Damn you wake up! I said wake up!

American Dream: May ,he's dead.

The two looked in silence and ponder.

American Dream: May are you okay?

Spider-Girl: No.

Out of anger Spider-Girl picks up a car and tosses it.

American Dream: May,my friend please focus. That's not helping.

Spider-Girl: You're right,come on let's bury him first.

American Dream: Agreed.

The two bury Spyral.

Spider-Girl: Now let's find out where we are,Shannon.

The two search the junkyard until they come to a sign.

American Dream: Carlo's Junkyard.

Spider-Girl: Brooklyn,New York?

American Dream: We're still in New York.

Spider-Girl: Maybe ,but is it our New York?

American Dream: I got another question for you. What do we do now?

Spider-Girl: I guess we start over a new beginning.

American Dream: We do it together .

Spider-Girl: Together

Red-Haired Woman: Perhaps I can assist you two.

Spider-Girl: Who are you?

Red-Haired Woman: I May Parker ,am Julia Carpenter. But you can call me Madame Web.

To be Continued.


	3. Chapter 3

RED SPARTAN & ARACHNE #3

NEW BEGINNINGS PART 3

By:Chris"TheMtVernonKid"Bennett

Previously...

May Parker aka Spider-Girl and Shannon Carter aka American Dream have been trasport from their world to another . However the person responsible,Spyral is dead now the two young heroines are left in a new world with no means of returning home. As of right now the two have decided to make a new start. Shockingly, they are offered assistance from Julia Carpenter aka Madame Web.

TIME 9:30 PM; Carlos Junkyard,Brooklyn,New York

American Dream: Madame Web?

Julia Carpenter: That is correct Shannon Carter.

Spider-Girl: How...

Julia Carpenter: Did I know who she is May? I'm psychic.

American Dream: Do you believe her ?

Spider-Girl: Not sure. Maybe I should...

Julia Carpenter: Ask a question ,May.

Spider-Girl: Okay you got to stop doing that. But alright is .

Julia Carpenter: Your father is he is. And yes so is your mother. An as for you Shannon Carter your Aunt Sharon is here as well. Believe me now.

American Dream: What do you think May?

Spider-Girl: I believe her how could she know all things about us.

Julia Carpenter: Trust me I mean you no harm I here to help.

The two heroines accompany Madame Web . While traveling the three witness a gang trying to hurt to young women.

American Dream: Time to go to work.

Spider-Girl: You coming Web?

Julia Carpenter: You two don't need me.

Gang Leader: Now ladies if you want to get high you got to pay the man. And you know what I want ,what me and my boys want.

As the group approaches the two women two of the man are pulled from behind.

Gang Leader: What the hell!

As the leader turns he runs into a right hook from American Dream.

American Dream: And down you go. Hey Spider-Girl how you doing over there?

Spider-Girl: All gift wrapped you two okay?

Woman: Yeah thanks Spider-Girl wow new costume ? And I didn't know Captain America had a sister.

American Dream: Well actually I'm not...

Julia Carpenter: Time to go ladies.

Spider-Girl: Call the police see ya.

Woman: See ya.

The three depart .

TIME 12:30 AM; Astoria,Queens:

The three enter a very lovely apartment.

Julia Carpenter: Welcome to my home make yourselves at home.

American Dream: (looking around) Nice place you got her Madame Web.

Julia Carpenter: Thank you expected something more mysterious.

American Dream: That is getting very annoying.

Julia Carpenter: (smiling) My daughter says the same thing.

Spider-Girl: You have a daughter?

Julia Carpenter: Yes ,she's sleeping over at a friend's house so you can use her room.

Spider-Girl: Thank you.

American Dream: Yeah ,thank you Madame I mean Julia.

Julia Carpenter : Pleasant dreams ladies we'll talk more in the morning.

Spider-Girl: So only one bed how you want to do this,Shannon?

American Dream: (laughing) How about you cling yourself to the wall and sleep there. I'll take the bed.

Spider-Girl: Very funny. Back to back?

American Dream: Sounds like a plan. Night May.

Spider-Girl: Night Shannon.

TIME 8:30 AM;Early Morning

American Dream: May! Get in here!

May jumps out of bed and races to the living room. When she arrives Shannon and Julia are watching an early morning news report.

News Reporter: It looks like the New York hero community has a dynamic duo. This amatuer footage shows two costumed individuals engaged in combat . What is remarkable about the footage both are female one seems to draw a strong resemblance to Captain America. As for the other it seems we have another arachnid heroine in town. Now we know this is not the same Spider-Girl that is apart of the Lady Liberators. So who can this be? Does Captain America have a sister we never knew about? All we know for sure is the group of woman they saved were grateful.

American Dream: Well what do you think?

Spider-Girl: I think my spider-sense is tingling.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

RED SPARTAN & ARACHNE #4

NEW BEGINNINGS PART 4

By: Chris "TheMtVernonKid" Bennett

Previously…

Shannon Carter and May Parker are now in a new world thanks to an old enemy known as Spyral who is now dead. The two heroines get help from a very reliable source in the form of Julia Carpenter aka Madame Web. However in less than minutes of their arrival things get more serious…

TIME 8:30 AM Early Morning

American Dream: May! Get in here!

May jumps out of bed and races to the living room. When she arrives Shannon and Julia are watching an early morning news report.

News Reporter: It looks like the New York hero community has a dynamic duo. This amateur footage shows two costumed individuals engaged in combat . What is remarkable about the footage both are female one seems to draw a strong resemblance to Captain America. As for the other it seems we have another arachnid heroine in town. Now we know this is not the same Spider-Girl that is apart of the Lady Liberators. So who can this be? Does Captain America have a sister we never knew about? All we know for sure is the group of woman they saved were grateful.

American Dream: Well what do you think?

Spider-Girl: I think my spider-sense is tingling.

American Dream: Oh boy! This is great now we're on the news. How did this happen?

Julia Carpenter: This is New York, ladies I'm not surprised. This is the city of heroes. Two new heroes showing up is news.

Spider-Girl: You knew this would happen?

Julia Carpenter grins at the two.

American Dream: It's not that bad I kinda like been known as the Captain America's young sister. But I don't think its wise right now for us to be play hero.

Julia Carpenter: I believe its wise for you two to get to know your new surroundings.

Spider-Girl: Good idea for example there's a Spider-Girl here?

Julia Carpenter: Yes,she wears my old costume when I was called Spider-Woman. I change it to Arachne didn't need two Spider Women in the world.

Spider-Girl: Do you know her name?

Julia Carpenter: I do you ?

Spider-Girl: I like to know, please.

May looks at Julia in a sense of it's a matter of principle.

Julia Carpenter: You already know May know it is.

Spider-Girl: I do.

American Dream: (eating a muffin) mmm..she does?

Julia Carpenter: She does. May, does the name Anya Corazon sound familiar?

Spider-Girl: Corazon...Corazon.

May ponder the name for some time till she finally get's it.

Spider-Girl: Arana! She's Spider-Girl! No way!

Julia Carpenter: I know you two didn't get off to a good start but here she's nothing like what she did to you,May. Now you two get dressed we're going out.

American Dream: Where are we going? And if you didn't know Julia we don't have any clothes.

Julia walks to the back and a few minutes later returns with two sets of clothes.

Julia Carpenter: Here you are, I don't wear these anymore but take them they're yours.

Spider-Girl: Sure these will fit us ,Julia?

Julia looks at the two.

American Dream: I think she does and you know why May.

Spider-Girl: (laughing) Cause she's Madame Web.

The young heroines get dress and depart the apartment with Madame Web.

TIME 11:45 AM

Julia Carpenter:It's time that you get to know this world. Come first stop Avengers Tower.

American Dream: Avengers Tower? There's no mansion anymore?

Julia Carpenter: You will see.

It took some time traveling from Brooklyn to Manhattan but it was worth it in Julia's eyes. The trio reaches Avengers Tower.

Julia Carpenter: Well ladies what do you think?

The two are amazed at the sheer height of the tower.

Spider-Girl: Good lord it's tall. And this is Avengers headquarters?

Julia Carpenter: Yes,Tony Stark doing. I believe it's the talling building in Manhattan. Come let me show you the other squad of Avengers.

American Dream: Wait,there's two Avengers groups?

Julia Carpenter: Yes,think of it as Alpha team and Bravo Team ladies.

So the trio travels to 890 fifth Avenue. They stop in front of a huge city-block building.

American Dream: Now this is more like it. This is the headquarters of the Avengers.

Julia Carpenter: The Avengers still occupy it. This team is lead by Luke Cage.

Spider-Girl: Who? Never heard of him,Julia.

Julia Carpenter: Really? Here allow me to show you. Open your minds ladies.

Julia shows the two heroines Luke Cage's life.

American Dream: Wow! He went through a lot but look at him now.

Spider-Girl: He worked with my dad and they're friends. Two Avengers teams can't believe that. What about the Fantastic Five?

Julia Carpenter: Four. You mean four,May.

Spider-Girl: Four?

Julia Carpenter: Yes, there's not five active members. Young Franklin Richard is just a boy. But come let's go to the Baxter Building to pay our respects.

Spider-Girl: Respect?

The teams moves on once again this time to 42 street and Madison Avenue to the Baxter Building. They walking into the ground floor and approach the Johnny Storm statue memorial.

American Dream: Are you telling us the Human Torch is gone.

Julia Carpenter: Yes,Shannon he his.

Spider-Girl: But you said there's four members,Julia.

Julia Carpenter: There is, your father took Johnny's place,May.

Spider-Girl: Dad is apart of the team?

Julia Carpenter: Yes, he is you know Johnny and he were good friend.

Spider-Girl: (smiling) Yeah they were.

They pay their respects and depart

American Dream:(holding her stomach) You know I love the tour but..

Julia Carpenter: Look to your right Shannon we'll be eating there.

American Dream: Kenji Ramen Heaven.

Julia Carpenter: My daughter and I eat here alot. Trust me you'll love it. By the way May give the officer a hand will you.

May was confused she didn't understand what Julia was talking about. Suddenly, a hooded man came around the corner he seemed to be running from someone and appeared and officer. The hood man raced passed May.

Officer: I said stop!

May points her arm straight at the hooded man and shoots a thin line,it directly hits him in the back. May pulls on the web line just enough to trip the man.

Officer: Gotcha, punk!

May turns to Julia and Shannon smiles. Julia nods back.

American Dream: Hold on! You brought your web shooters?

Spider-Girl: Well only one but yeah. How did you know Julia? Wait why did I ask that?

They enter the restaurant and enjoy their lunch.

TIME 3:15 PM

Julia Carpenter: Well didn't I tell you good wasn't it.

American Dream: I'm not a big ramen eater but it was.

Spider-Girl: (laughing) You had three bowls. And you couldn't use the chopsticks

American Dream: Well excuse me if I'm not a chopstick master like you two. So what's next Julia?

Julia Carpenter: How about a trip to Battery Park?

Spider-Girl: The park. Fine by me.

American Dream: Sure.

Julia Carpenter: Plus you can see the Lady Liberator's headquarters.

So the trio travels down to Battery Park. They enjoy the sites. And Madame Web shows the two the headquarters of the Lady Liberators.

Spider-Girl: So Anya is….a member of this team?

Julia Carpenter: Yes,again she even wears my old costume as Spider-Girl.

Spider-Girl: Wait! She's wears your old costume. Why?

Julia Carpenter: I've told before May,she is not the same person here.

American Dream: Yeah May I think you're letting what happen to you cloud your judgement of her. You've never even met this version.

Spider-Girl: I know I'm sorry but it's just hard to forget what she did.

May walks away towards the benches near the river.

American Dream: I'm sorry about that Julia.

Julia Carpenter: No,it's alright she knows give her some time. I have a feel something is about to happen to open her eyes. Come on how about and ice cream?

American Dream: If it's..

Julia Carpenter: Strawberry,I know.

While Julia and Shannon continue May looks at the Statue of Liberty. She thinks to herself about all that has happened.

?: It's beautiful isn't it?

Spider-Girl: Yes,it is you know you're in New York when you see her.

?: Yeah,you do. Forgive me but why the sad face sweetie?

Spider-Girl: Oh it's nothing just thinking.

?: That must be some strong thinking. What's your name?

Spider-Girl: It's May. May Parker

?:Well May Parker can I see you face it's funny not chatting face to face.

May turns to the stranger and is shocked to see who she's looking at.

?: Parker that's funny you're not related to a friend of mine are?

Spider-Girl: (shocked) Mo...Ma..

?:Mary Jane Watson is my name my friends call me MJ.

To be continued.


End file.
